


Beauty, Dust and Oil

by Theryyx



Series: Official - Comic "Waves" timeline [7]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: "waves" comic, Car repair, Comic AU, Dirt - Freeform, F/F, Flirty, Gay, Gay Couple, L.A, Los Angeles, Naughty, Sexy, Smut, Smuty, comic "waves" timeline, dirty - Freeform, mechanic, mechanic store, mechnaic shop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:28:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23923861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theryyx/pseuds/Theryyx
Summary: Chloe has to help at her work on a sunday, Rachel is also here to support her girlfriend, after that Rachel wants an reasonable reward and she will get it.....(both are 22, no lis or bts events)-no big spoiler from the comic
Relationships: Amberprice - Relationship, Rachel Amber & Chloe Price, Rachel Amber/Chloe Price
Series: Official - Comic "Waves" timeline [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1826038
Kudos: 8





	Beauty, Dust and Oil

It was sunday, Chloe make an extra shift at her work, Rachel was also there to support her, she sit in her red hot pants with her black boots, an grey firwewalk tour shirt what she made at the side into a knot becuase it was Chloes and a little to big for her on the work bank and watch her girl to her work. Rachel loves it soo much, how she lying under a car in her grey work overall fixing that car, for moust peoplele the stink, the dirt, the oil and the wierd sounds sometimes Chloe made would be disgusting, but not for Rachel Amber, she found this all more then hot and sexy.

"can you please give me that?!" Chloe ask her blonde girl while she lying under that car and point to a red mechanic box "sure" Rachel say happy and walk over to the box and hand it over to her sexy mechanic punk "thanks" Chloe say a little out of breath "youre welcome" Rachel say in her I love Chloe Price soo much voice and face, she watch how her girl do the the fixing up as Chloe say "Im already finish Rach, only a few minutes and we can go" Rachel smirk, put her phone out and make pics, Chloe hear the click from Rachels phone camera and say "god, please dont" "please yes, amber.light.time has to inform her fans what shes doing today" Rachel say in a proud voice "yeah, I dont think youre fans will see me" Chloe say as she is soo focused on her work "I dont think you know them, you know they love you and us" Rachel say again super proud and with a smile "sure thing, wahtever" Chloe say and Rachel hear how her blue haird mechanic girl screw something.

After a while Chloe roll out and sit on the red car slide that you can work under a car thing, she slip out from her gloves and drop them on the ground, she take her bottle of water and drink it, Rachel comes to her girlfriend and give her a washcloth "Thanks" Chloe say happy and take it "you know how proud I am of you Chlo?!" Rachel say and see how Chloe wash her face with the washcloth. "Proud beacuse I did my work? Thanks" Chloe say not sure what she should say "No Chloe, beacuse you helpt one of youre co-workers with that and I could help you" Rachel say and both smile at each other, Chloe also let the washcloth be on the floor and say to her girlfriend "we are really finish now, thanks for youre help" Rachel smiles big and ask in her actor voice "Whats my reward that I was 4 hours on a sunday with my girlfriend, who had to work on a car, at her work place and that on a beautiful sunny day?!"

Chloe was about to say something but Rachel already Jumpt on Chloes tights, kiss her loving "you know I was about to do that?!" Chloe say in a flirty way "I know" Rachel say in a flirty way back, they kiss each other very passionate until Rachel start to pin Chloe down, with one hand she hold her girlfriends hand, with the another one she open the zipper from Chloes grey work overall slowley and let Chloes hand free again. Rachel feel how Chloes hands are on her ass and squezing it, Rachel smirks and press a lustful kiss on the blue hiards lips, she feel how Chloe squeze her ass harder, she may let out a very quiet moan, with her fingers she stroke gently over Chloes under-overall white shirt, she came to her boob and Chloe let out in a gasp "squeze" she hear her girl whisper and Rachel squeze it, more kissing and touching until Rachels hand is burrierd in her blue hairds girlfriend one and the another is under her shirt and bra, playing with Chloes nipple, Chloe moan. Chloes hand has come from Rachel ass to the zipper from her red hot pants, she open it and found a way into her black panty "rub me" Rachel say in lust voice and gasp, Chloes finger is in her panty, both touching and kiss each other, both are more as ready.

"CHLOE ARE YOU FINISH?!" they hear a men voice say, very quick they get seperate from each other, Rachel pull up her hot pants and close the zipper, Chloe pull her shirt down and close her zipper rolling back under the car, the men arrived and say "Oh hey Rachel, I diddnt know you wehre also here today" Rachel diddnt now how she should react, she bet Chloes co-worker can see how red and out of breath she is right now "I..Im good thanks, hope you too" she manged to say but very heavy breathing "thanks to our hero down here, Im very happy, thanks Chloe for helping me with this" he say to Chloe who is still under the car "No problem Earl" she say to him "Just want to check if all is okay, we talk tomorrow about the rest, thanks Chloe, till tomorrow" he say "till tomorrow Earl" Chloe say, Earl say goodbye to Rachel and he was gone, after that Chloe roll out, her face also is red and out of breath "that was tight" Chloe say, Rachel walks over and say with big eyes and a schooked voice "TIGHT!? MORE THAN THAT!" Chloe just smiles, stand up and take Rachels hand, they look in each others eyes and Chloe stroke over Rachels face "Come on, im really finish now, we countune this now at home" Rachel face start to smile, they grap there things and heading to there arpartment, wehre they finish waht they startet.


End file.
